The ultraviolet spectra of ethylene, deuteroethylene and all five partially deuterated ethylenes were measured between 1210 and 1600 A and analyzed. The resultant assignments differ somewhat from prior assignments. As a result of this investigation, ethylene is now one of the few polyatomic molecules in which 4 Rydberg series, including 2 d-series, are observed. The remainder of the year's effort was spent setting up a laboratory for multiphoton ionization spectroscopy of cooled molecular beams.